The Daily Prophet: Special Black Issue
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: This special edition was published so that any misconceptions people have had will be corrected. All articles that deal with events of the past are original articles taken from the Daily Prophet archives.


****

The Daily Prophet:

Special Black Issue

September 5, 1999

__

To all readers of the Daily Prophet: 

This special edition was published so that any misconceptions people have had will be corrected. All articles that deal with events of the past are original articles taken from the _Daily Prophet _archives. 

Your servant,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic 

****

Murder at Godric's Hollow

Last night, Voldemort made another appearance at Godric's Hollow. This quiet little village is home to several muggles and wizards alike. In the attack it is said that two people were killed and five muggles injured. This attack is surely not one of You-Know-Who's worst. Hopefully more information will be provided at a later date.

The _Daily Prophet, _November 1, 1987

****

James and Lily Potter Dead

As we hoped more information has been provided about the attack at Godric's Hollow on Halloween. In this attack a young married couple, well-liked by most of the wizarding community, died. James and Lily Potter were married only two years ago. This death is surely tragic and we are still waiting for news about the Potter's son, Harry.

The _Daily Prophet, _November 2, 1987

****

The Boy Who Lived!

The Ministry of Magic has just released exciting news. It seems that in the attack young Harry Potter was not killed! Late last night, the Minister of Magic released that it is believed that Harry defeated Voldemort and received a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. No one knows where Harry Potter is, but one muggle was interviewed before a memory charm was performed on her.

". . . It [the attack] was the scariest thing 

I've ever seen in my life. There was a lot 

of green light from outside my bedroom 

window and then a loud cracking noise 

. . . then, towards dawn, there was a 

whirring sound and a large black figure 

was surveying the destroyed house . . . 

a moment later the figure rose into the air 

with another loud whirring noise."

More information about this mysterious large black figure and the disappearance of Harry Potter is hoped to be released by the Ministry at a later date.

The _Daily Prophet_, November 3, 1987 

****

Living With Muggles

It is now rumored that the large figure, reported to be seen at Godric's Hollow after the attack, was sent by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Upon questioning, Professor Dumbledore was terribly evasive;

"It is my belief that Harry was taken to someplace 

where he would be safe from Voldemort . . . one of 

the safest places from the Dark Lord is with muggles 

. . . Harry's only relatives, I believe, are his muggle 

Aunt and Uncle."

This statement only adds proof that the famous Harry Potter is now living with muggles.

The _Daily Prophet, _November 4, 1987

****

An Editorial: An Outrage

Dear Editor,

It is my belief that Harry Potter should be removed from his surroundings and brought to live with a respectable wizarding family. It is an outrage that the Boy Who Lived should grow up to know nothing about his courageous act. Harry Potter must be removed from the house of his muggle residents and brought to live with wizards.

Sincerely,

Gordan Yousmouth

The _Daily Prophet, _November 5, 1983

****

13 Dead at Black's Hand

Only yesterday, Sirius Black was cornered by Peter Pettigrew on a muggle street. Apparently both Black and Pettigrew were good friends of the Potters, and Pettigrew was heard accusing Sirius of betraying James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord. Black proceeded to pull out his wand and, with one curse, killed Peter and thirteen others. The Ministry of Magic is on the look-out for the madman Sirius Black and asks civilians to stay calm.

The _Daily Prophet_, November 12, 1983

****

Sirius Black, On Trial

Sirius Black's trial was held yesterday with extreme secrecy. The Ministry refused to release the information of just how Black betrayed his school friends. Black was, however, found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. The Minister assured everyone after the trial that Black was in safe hands and that everyone can relax.

The _Daily Prophet_, November 30, 1983

****

Black Still At Large

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."

Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

"Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge, "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it-who'd believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a type of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

The _Daily Prophet,_ August 27, 1999

* * *

A/N: What do ya' think? The only things that belong to me are the dates at the bottom of each article and all articles with the exception of all information within the articles that you recognize. Also, the entire article "Black Still At Large", is not mine. I did, however, make a rough guess at the date that appears at the bottom of the article. I could however do a sequel about the Triwizard (Is that spelled right?) tournament. You know, articles about the original tournament, the banning, and how it was brought back. Or maybe about Voldemort's rise to power. Please r/r and tell me what you think.


End file.
